


【Finsu】十月谈后续

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 芬典车纯享，典芬《十月闲谈》后续。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【Finsu】十月谈后续

**Author's Note:**

> 所以其实十月谈的故事是互攻。

“这次轮到我了吧？”我问他。我们刚刚结束一轮湿漉漉的亲吻，贝瓦尔德半躺着，我趴在他身上。他已经起反应了，我在他半硬的性器上扭动磨蹭，贝瓦尔德呻吟了一声，顶胯贴上来，于是我往下躺了一些，膝盖挤进他腿间，吮吸他的喉结。  
他不说话，我就当他默认了，隔着睡裤揉捏滚烫的性器，吻从喉结顺着睡衣扣解开的路线一路下去，在有恰到好处的胸肌的胸部停留了很久，接着是小腹，然后再往下。我褪下他的裤子，吸吮前端，舌头在铃口打转，一只手抚摸囊袋，一只手探到后穴，在穴口边揉弄，贝瓦尔德舒服的喘息突然加重，手指抓住我的头发。我又吞下一些，用力吸吮了几下，他细小地呜咽了一声。性器吞咽最深的时候抵在喉头，我深喉了几次，用舌头挑拨他的敏感带，待快感累积到临界后停下来，来回几遍，贝瓦尔德咬着手试图憋住呻吟，但止不住，最后挺动着在我嘴里高潮了，手指紧捏身下的床单，浑身绷紧，一股液体射进来。  
我爬起来和他接吻，把他高潮后的颤抖堵回去，伸手翻出润滑剂。他后腰有些潮湿，是汗。贝瓦尔德的手摸下来，开始蹭我的胯，有些急切地连内裤一起扯下裤子。  
“很着急吗？”我跪在他腿间，把他腿分开。贝瓦尔德看起来很害羞，但他还是圈住了我的性器开始撸动。  
我在他手里抽插了一会，强忍着继续的想法抓住他的手。  
“别紧张。”我说。  
手指已经探到了后穴，沾着润滑剂。贝瓦尔德盖着脸的胳膊被我拉下来，他偏过头，紧紧地皱着眉，我能感到穴口也在收缩。他显然是不习惯触碰这里，我探进一个指节，艰难地推进润滑剂。  
“不舒服就告诉我。”第一根手指探入两个指节，抽出来一点又加了一根进去。里面缩得过分，我很怀疑我能不能进去——不过贝瓦尔德吸着气，强迫自己放松下来，手指又加了一根，磨蹭内壁，我注意他的表情，在擦过某块有些韧性的软肉时他明显是爽到了，内壁一下子绞紧。我退回去在敏感点顶弄了几下，贝瓦尔德呻吟了一声，抬起腰迎合手指插送，手指不断撑开肠壁，用力顶撞前列腺，抵在上面磨蹭，他断断续续地呜咽着让我慢一点，耳根红得不成样子，小幅度地扭动挣扎。  
“你比我想的还敏感。”我嘟囔。  
事情的一开始其实是我问他能不能接受按摩前列腺，结果最后他被我按着做了全套。沉默的性爱可能不是每个人都想要的，但我和他本身也不是话多的人，所以就这样了。  
头推进的时候他捏紧了床单，进入大半的时候他喘了一声，推进很难，但看起来还没到很痛的地步，我一点点挤进去，缓慢地打着圈转动胯部寻找合适的角度磨蹭敏感点。前戏时间很长，他适应后穴插入特别吃力，好在最后全身还是软下来了。  
我捞起他的腿搭在臂弯，待适应了一些后直接整根撞入，猝不及防的深顶激得他叫出声，我在他腰下垫了个枕头，往后退了一些开始大开大合地抽插，甬道入口的一小段紧致地收缩，叫人停不下冲撞，贝瓦尔德被顶得一下一下的，他无处可去的身体在强烈的刺激下往上抬，表情因为快感而失控，性感得过分，满脸潮红，汗水和泪水混着一起滑落下来，想要并拢腿却被我分得更开。我抽出大半又直推到底，甬道前段摩擦过性器底端的敏感带，龟头每一下都压着肠壁上的敏感点进去。贝瓦尔德太敏感了，他上我的时候都被快感刺激得一直流泪，现在被操得连呻吟声都破碎，我亲吻不到他的嘴唇，于是转去啃咬他的乳头，让胸前的两粒发红挺立，啃咬胸部在上面留下红色印记。  
黏腻的肠液前液和润滑剂沾得腿间都是，贝瓦尔德沙哑的呻吟声拔高，顶胯蜷缩几乎要坐起来，我放开搂着他一条腿的胳膊框住他的腰，撞进去逼得他再次倒回枕头上。热潮吞噬我也吞噬他，手指嵌入湿滑的腿根，我看着贝瓦尔德转头咬住枕巾，眼泪从紧闭的眼里流出来，随着每一次撞击呜咽，只有在床上才能见到他这样一面了。  
“嗯啊……啊……提诺……嗯……”  
他想叫我慢一点，看得出他已经爽得受不了了，全身都是诱人的粉红色，偏着的头又摆回来向后仰，勉强垂下满是泪水的眼睛看我，大口喘息，终于肆无忌惮地随着每次冲撞大声叫出来，惊慌失措一般胡乱呻吟。  
“哈啊……啊……提诺！……啊！嗯啊！哈……慢一点！”  
他要到了。我伏下身贴住他，扣住他一只手，加快速度，性器按摩的快感从前端贯穿到根部，在整个胯部扩散，再从腰椎往头顶窜。哭吟、娇喘、水声和肉体拍打的声音充满整个房间，汗水黏腻相触的身体，贝瓦尔德挣扎的幅度骤然大起来，硬挺在我小腹摩擦，前端颤颤巍巍吐出液体，没有射。他崩得更紧了，内壁有节奏的收缩也加速，突然他大力颤抖了一下，身体止不住摇摆，打着拍子，断断续续的哭喊从他喉咙里挤出来。  
他高潮了，紧紧地、由内向外尽可能抱住我，收紧大张的腿，被泪水蒙上一层雾气的青色眼睛失焦，茫然地看着天花板。没有什么比他头次体会被操到高潮的表情更诱人——可能还包括前戏刚开始扩张的时候。我最后大力顶撞了几下，呻吟着射在里面，性器上的感觉好像被一根羽毛贯穿一般爽利，单是射精高潮就能让人舒服得失去理智。贝瓦尔德因为高潮的余韵发抖，我埋了很久，退出来时他敏感得哼哼，一些液体从穴口被带出来，滴在床单上。  
我趴在他身上，缓慢地亲吻他的眼睛、嘴角、面颊、脖颈和锁骨，嘴唇带走满脸泪水，贝瓦尔德陷在枕头里，无意识地张嘴，唾液从嘴角流下来。我撬开他的嘴巴勾出舌头吸吮，安抚性的亲吻最后又狂热起来，躁动地互相抚摸身体，一分开立刻又黏黏糊糊地吻到一起。  
之后我们又做了一次，贝瓦尔德翘起臀趴在床上，手被我反绑在背后，腰向下塌，臀为承受快感不停往上顶。我先用手指让他高潮了两次，他被操得很开，里面又热又湿黏得厉害。我顶弄他的敏感点，三根手指模拟性器抽插，不停地张大撑开肠道，另一只手撸动前身，但没让他射，直到我再次进入他把他操射为止。高潮来临时我咬着他的肩胛再次射进去，紧紧地勾住他的腰，捏他的乳首，抓挠他的胸部，他压抑的哭叫埋在枕头里，只给我留一个颤抖的后脑勺。  
事后他完全瘫软下来，由着我给他清理，手指再次伸进红肿的后穴，把精液带出来。亲吻从侧颈和后颈一脸延伸到臀部和大腿根，软舌入侵被操软的后穴。他仍然趴着，我钻到他身下拥抱他，赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起。  
“贝尔。”我轻轻啃咬他的下唇，贝瓦尔德把眼睛睁开一条缝，激烈性爱后平日里为镜片所遮挡的眼睛现在疲惫又温顺，他低低地嗯了一声，腾出一只手摩挲我的头发，抵着我的脸昏睡过去。  
第二天我起得很晚，贝瓦尔德更是断断续续睡到了下午，醒了也下不了床。无论上下他每次做完都会特别累，枕着我的胳膊无意识地往我身上靠。我回拥他，搂着他的脖子，温热的呼吸喷在我颈窝。  
我知道他清醒过来后就能看到我和他躺在一起，然后我们会接吻，他难得地笑一笑。


End file.
